In prior art, the spectacle lens frame of a spectacle frame plays roles on the lens on two aspects; on one hand, it plays a role of fixing, and on the other hand, it has certain elasticity to the lens, so as to facilitate installation of the lens. Most spectacle frame structures in prior art employ elastic line fixing or clamping hook fixing, which are more complicated ring assembling, have backward manufacturing ring technologies, and cannot satisfy the multiformity on lens shapes. The technical defects existing in the spectacle frame in prior art become a technical problem needing to be urgently solved by those skilled in the art.